Only Good For Sex
by DrawMeLikeOneOfYourFrenchGirls
Summary: Lovino should have slapped Antonio's face for saying that. Spamano, Implied GerIta, Human Names, Attempted Suicide, Drug Use, Dark Themes, Lemon
1. Confess

_Title: Only Good for Sex_

_Chapter: 1 - Confess_

_Summary: Lovino should have slapped Antonio's face for saying that._

_Warnings: Spamano (AntonioxLovino), Implied GerIta (LudwigxFeliciano), Human Names Used, Foul Language, Drug Use, Attempted Suicide, Darkish Themes, Implied and Eventual Lemon._

_Author's Note: First fanfiction I've posted on here, and I bloody well hope that it isn't my last. Because, yeah. I'm too lazy. Please excuse any mistakes that I might make with the Italian and Spanish. I only use Google Translate. e v e"_  
_Anyway, onto the (oh so ridiculously bad) story..._

* * *

Flushed cheeks.

Sweaty skin.

Sticky sheets.

Fucking sore arse.

Like always.

Lovino shuddered in the tight grip of his lithe frame. How many times had it been like this? Fucked until exhaustion, then sleep until past midday. It was always the same, and Lovino was sick of it. He tried to discreetly slip out of the almost death-grip constricting him, the sweat sticking their bare bodies together.

"For fuck's sake, _bastardo_... Get the fuck off of me..." growled Lovino, clawing at the thin sheets draped over them. The Spaniard did nothing about Lovino's struggles, merely opening a single eye to hazily meet a face full of damp hair. His eye closed as soon as it opened, making a small gargling sound at the back of his throat.

"_Buenos días_, Lovi~..." Antonio yawned, nuzzling the back of the Italian's neck, earning a shiver.

"Get up," Lovino started, pausing to take a quick glance at the clock, "it's 1. And I'm hungry, _stupido_."

"Come on, Lovi~. We don't usually get up until later~..." whined the older male. Lovino was tempted to just say, "I don't fucking like the usual." but instead, gave a disapproving grunt and nudged his elbow against Antonio's forearm. The Spaniard reluctantly let go, pressing a chaste kiss on the base of the boy's neck.

Stretching his stiff limbs, Lovino wriggled away from Antonio until he was seated uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. A stinging sensation jolted up the Italian's spine, said male ignoring it as best he could. _Of course_, Lovino thought with a frown, _my legs are like fucking Jell-O when I actually need them_. Nevertheless, he stood up, wobbling slightly. Feeling the cool air hit his naked body, Lovino stumbled to a not-so-neat pile of clothes. He threw on a shirt, pulled up a pair of boxers and zipped an old pair of jeans.

Before he could escape the room, Antonio let out a pleading groan, waving an arm in the air as if he needed help. Lovino turned around, scowling, and narrowed his eyes at the foolish Spaniard.

"Lovi~! Help me up?" Antonio asked, grinning like an idiot.

Lovino scowled, holding up a fist and sticking the middle finger up, "Get yourself up! You're not the one with a fucking sore arse, _idiota_!"

The older male kept waving his arm, sticking his bottom lip out and furrowing his brows together in sadness. He began whining, even rolling onto his stomach and fake-crying. Lovino rolled his eyes and stepped back towards the bed, reaching out to tug on Antonio's hand. Just as the Italian's fingers brushed again tanned skin, the Spaniard turned his head and flashed a wide grin.

"_Cazzo_! Get up, lazy-arse!" Lovino howled, pulling his arm back and turning on the balls of his feet.

"Lovi, oh Lovi~! Can you-" Antonio began, before being cut off.

"Make your own breakfast, fuckface!"

Stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, Lovino heard the shuffling of Antonio's feet as he entered the kitchen. The Italian hunched over the table, pulling the silverware out of his mouth; unbeknownst to him, a bit of milk began to trickle down his chin. Swallowing without really chewing the cereal, the younger male rubbed at his lips with the back of his hand, not catching Antonio's glances.

"You really didn't make me breakfast~..." Antonio mumbled with a fake pout.

"No shit, Sherlock." retorted a more-than-annoyed Lovino.

"My name's Sherlock? I thought it was Antonio…"

"Ugh. I didn't mean it like that, retard."

"Retard? Is it _comestible_?"

"_Mio fucking dio_. No, it isn't _commestibile_."

"_¿Qué?_ It isn't?"

"No. Now, let me eat in peace."

"But, Lovi~! I want something to eat too~!"

"Then make yourself something and leave!"

Antonio, at this point, had given up trying to get Lovino to simply make him some breakfast. An oblivious smile played at his lips. He turned his back to the Italian to approach the fridge, pulling out god-knows-what – most likely tomatoes. With his back still to Lovino, Antonio broke into a fit of laughter. The Spaniard faced the younger male after hearing a disapproving grunt. Two crimson tomatoes in hand, Antonio bounded happily towards Lovino, offering out one of the red fruits. Snatching it away, the Italian grumbled a "Grazie, _idiota_…" and bit a chunk out of the tomato. He finished it hastily, letting out a somewhat content sigh. Once the older male had completed half of the juicy fruit, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You know what, Lovi?"

No answer; just a questioning glare.

"I was thinking about something…"

"You were thinking? There's something new." Lovino interrupted with a scowl.

Antonio continued laughing. "You know how you always used to complain about never being able to do anything right?"

"I still do think that, _bastardo_."

"Anyway, _mi tomate_, I know one thing that you will always be _perfecto_ for, no matter how many other things you may stuff up!"

"_Cosa?_ What do you think is the one thing I'm perfect for?"

"You're perfect for sex!"

Lovino should have slapped Antonio's face for saying that.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**Bastardo – Bastard (Italian)**_

_**Buenos días – Good Morning (Spanish)**_

_**Stupido – Stupid (Italian)**_

_**Idiota – Idiot (Italian)**_

_**Cazzo – Fuck (Italian)**_

_**Comestible – Edible (Spanish)**_

_**Mio fucking dio - My fucking god (Italian)**_

_**Commestibile – Edible (Italian)**_

_****__¿Qué? - What? (Spanish)_

_**Mi tomate – My tomato (Spanish)**_

_**Perfecto – Perfect (Spanish)**_

_**Cosa? – What? (Italian)**_

_The chapter 2 will be up soon! ...I hope. How'd you like it, anyway? Good? Bad? Shouldn't have been written? Oh, and if you have any ideas, then please tell me! Ideas = A not-so-dead brain. :U  
Anyway, reviews are appreciated and flames will be used as a campfire.  
See you next chapter?_


	2. Forget

_Title: Only Good for Sex_

_Chapter: 2 - Forget_

_Summary: Lovino should have slapped Antonio's face for saying that._

_Warnings: Spamano (AntonioxLovino), Implied GerIta (LudwigxFeliciano), Human Names Used, Foul Language, Drug Use, Attempted Suicide, Darkish Themes, Implied and Eventual Lemon._

_Author's Note: Well... Here's the second chapter. Yeah. I'm really tired. Not that you guys care or anything, but I thought I'd just inform you. I'm surprised I had this up so quickly. Like really surprised. What's it been? A few days? I don't even remember. I was half-expecting myself to just abandon this story or something already. Obviously not._

_Enjoy chapter 2? Please?_

* * *

Lovino really should've slapped Antonio's face. That comment hit him hard.

The Italian shifted his feet, "Is that what you think...?"

Lovino didn't let Antonio answer his question; he just pushed himself away from the bench he was leaning over. A muffled sob escaped the younger's quivering lips as he brought up his hands to cover his face. He stormed off towards the bedroom they had previously been in, stopping as he reached the door. _If I go in here, Antonio will definitely find me… _The Italian thought with a deep frown, _I'll have to find somewhere more… Hidden or secluded._ Looking to the both of his sides, he found no such place to go. He trod into the bedroom and remembered the bathroom that branched off from it. A slight smile tugged at his lips, despite the tears cascading down his flushed cheeks. His ears perked as he heard the distinct patter of footsteps and the loud call of his name. Quickly retreating to the bathroom, Lovino shut and locked the door, sitting himself in the middle of the tiled floor, the coldness of said floor sending shivers up his spine. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks and landed onto his knees, which were drawn up against his chest.

Antonio regretted saying that comment, no matter how true or false he thought it was.

He wandered aimlessly around the house, checking every room he passed to see where Lovino had hidden himself. When he had checked about half of the rooms, he began to holler out the young Italian's name.

"_¿Lovi, dónde estás?_" Antonio yelled, turning his head this way and that, desperate to find Lovino. He had almost given up before hearing the slam of a door, hastily making his way to the source of the sound. When he had reached the bedroom, the Spaniard glanced around with a sad frown, huffing quietly to himself.

"Lovi? Are you in there?" He asked to no-one in particular, absent-mindedly leaning against the door to the room where Lovino was hiding. A stifled gasp escaped the Italian's lips as he heard the faint creak of the door being leaned upon. Shaking his head and mouthing cusses, he scrambled on his hands and knees towards the sink. Pressing his back and hands against it, Lovino began to breath quite heavily, his chest still throbbing from his crying. He bit his lip, eyebrows knitting together; he was overreacting about the whole situation.

He shouldn't be crying because of what had been said. He shouldn't be scared to think what Antonio might do. And he most certainly shouldn't be trembling and crying on the bathroom floor.

He should be trying to prove that the idiotic Spaniard was wrong.

But, Lovino couldn't do that. Because he knew Antonio was right. Everything he had previously said was the complete truth, in Lovino's mind anyway.

Before he knew it, his loud and raspy sobs had faded to silent tears. The Italian shuffled around until he was seated on his knees and facing the sink cupboard's door. Antonio had finally knocked on the door, coming to the conclusion that Lovino wasn't just using the toilet or something similar. A grimace appeared across the younger male's face as he heard the smacking of skin against wood. Gripping the handle of the cupboard and opening it slowly, Lovino gulped, mustering up enough strength to talk.

"_Sì_, I'm in here…" Lovino's scratchy voice made the Spaniard smile slightly, glad to know that the Italian wasn't bluntly ignoring him.

"_Escucha, Lovi... Lo siento._ What I was saying wasn't that you were only good for sex… I only said it as a joke and thought that you might've taken it a little more lightly…" Antonio mumbled.

A deep frown etched into his features, Lovino shook his head lightly, even though he knew the other couldn't see it. "I can't see why you would joke about that sort of thing… Because you shouldn't joke about the truth…"

"Like I said before, _lo siento._ I know I shouldn't—_Espera..._ What do you mean? It's not the truth, Lovi…"

"_Ma è..._ You're telling the truth… It is the only thing I'm _buono_ at…"

Antonio fell silent, hearing some rustling from behind the door. Lovino searched for something suitable for what he had planned on doing, breaking the silence as he began speaking again.

"I've never been good at anything… You should know that. Even if sex is the only thing I'll ever be perfect at, I…"

The rest of Lovino's words had been cut off as the Spaniard heard a loud smack against the door, almost startling him. He desperately wanted to rip the handle off of the bathroom door, run in and hug Lovino like there was no tomorrow. However, he was curious as to what the Italian was getting at, wondering if he was just saying what he had said to make the Spaniard feel bad.

Lovino's voice reached Antonio's ears again, this time in a whisper. "I want to ask you something…"

"G-go ahead…" The older male was quite hesitant to reply, but didn't want the Italian feeling like he was being ignored.

"_Perché?_"

"_¿Q-qué?_"

"Don't act stupid, Antonio."

"B-but, what are you trying to ask? 'Why', what?"

"Why me?"

Antonio gulped heavily. _Why is Lovi asking such an odd question? I'm a bit worried…_ His mind began to race and, before he knew it, he was spouting out a flurry of emotions tied into words. The Italian was silent as Antonio spoke, which worried said Spaniard immensely.

All Lovino heard was a quiet "_Te amo…_" before he fell to the ground with a thump.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**¿Lovi, dónde estás? – Lovi, where are you? (Spanish)**_

_**Sì – Yes (Italian)**_

_**Escucha, Lovi... – Listen, Lovi… **__**(Spanish)**_

_**Lo siento – I'm sorry (Spanish)**_

_**Espera – Wait (Spanish)**_

_**Ma è – But it is (Italian)**_

_**Buono – Good (Italian)**_

_**Perché? – Why? (Italian)**_

_**¿Q-qué? – Wh-what? (Spanish)**_

_**Te amo – I love you (Spanish)**_

_So, how was chapter 2? I'm sorry if you guys wanted to know what Lovi grabbed and/or why he just fell to the ground or even what Tonio was saying to Lovi… You'll figure out what happens in the next chapter! For now, though, you can just imagine what was said and done._

_Like always, reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to warm up my house, because it's freakin' cold where I live. = - =;_


	3. Remember

_Title: Only Good for Sex_

_Chapter: 3 - Remember_

_Summary: Lovino should have slapped Antonio's face for saying that._

_Warnings: Spamano (AntonioxLovino), Implied GerIta (LudwigxFeliciano), Human Names Used, Foul Language, Drug Use, Attempted Suicide, Darkish Themes, Implied and Eventual Lemon._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 3 for you guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews; I'm really happy that you guys took the time to read this story and reviewed it! I've been pretty sick - even though I managed to get this up quickly - so this chapter may not be as good as you might expect it to be… But anyways, you'll finally figure out what was going on in Antonio's mind when he was answering Lovino's question. I don't quite want to tell you what Lovino did, because I found it hard to slip it in smoothly with the rest of the text. So hopefully I can fit it in with the next chapter. Oh, and just a heads-up, it's a headcanon of mine that Lovino has insomnia and he has to take tablets to treat it. The medication's called Benzodiazepine, so you guys know for when it's mention in context of the story._

_Anyhow, enjoy this chapter~._

* * *

When Antonio heard the smack of Lovino hitting the ground, his eyes widened. Despite having stopped talking, the Spaniard's mouth was still slightly agape. Panic washed over him and he began to pound his fists against the futile door separating him from the Italian.

Antonio fiddled with the door's handle shakily, his hands becoming sweaty with the overwhelming apprehension. Muttering curses in Spanish under his breath, he turned his head this way and that to find something that would assist him. _I-I need to get in there… There ought to be some way to…_ he thought, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. The Spaniard quickly rubbed at his eyes, repeating to himself in a whisper that he shouldn't cry, remembering all the times Lovino had told him not to. He punched the door one last time, for good measure, before spinning on the balls of his feet and stumbling towards one the bedside tables. Scavenging desperately to find his phone, Antonio noticed something odd; Lovino's medication, that treats his intense insomnia, was missing.

"_N-no... Él no podía tener..._" the Spaniard mumbled, feeling the tears threatening to spill. "I-I must be getting overworked… Maybe Lovi just forgot to put his pills away… _Sí, eso es todo..._" Antonio prayed that he was right and flipped open his phone, calling the first person that came to mind.

"Feliciano!"

A soft "Ve~" was heard, followed by an excited greeting. "_Ciao,_ Antonio! _Come stai?_"

"N-no time to get chatty, Feli! Lovi's just…!"

"Ve? What's wrong with _fratello_?"

"He's… _Mira_, I need you to get here as fast as you can! _No haga preguntas!_ Bring Ludwig if he's there with you, too!"

"_Capito_, Antonio! I'll be there _presto_!"

As the beeping sound of a disconnected call rung through his ears, Antonio murmured a soft thank-you and strode back to the bathroom door. He placed his palms flat against the wooden surface and sighed gloomily. Just when he was about to mutter something to the unconscious Italian, his ears perked to a loud banging noise, supposing it was Feliciano and Ludwig at the front door. Antonio was reluctant to leave the bedroom, afraid something bad might happen to Lovino while he gathered the other Italian and German. Before he could yell out that the door was unlocked and that they could come in, the two had already found their way inside, footsteps echoing near the bedroom. Not a single word was said as Feliciano bounded into the room, Ludwig following shortly behind. The Spaniard glanced between Lovino's brother and the door, the German catching on to the problem amidst. With a single hand gesture from the tall blonde, Antonio found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning against Feliciano's shoulder and crying his eyes out.

"Ve, Antonio… What happened? Why is _fratello_ locked in the bathroom? Surely, he could get out himself." The Italian asked in a voice that seemed too calm for Antonio's liking.

"Lovi locked himself in there…" Antonio all but avoided the younger Italian's eyes, rubbing at his own with his hand.

"_Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?_ Lovi's smart enough to get himself out, ve."

"That's not the problem, Feli…"

"_Was ist das problem?_" Ludwig's deep voice interrupted, working hard on trying to unlock the god-forsaken door.

Antonio wiped his eyes one last time before speaking up again. "W-well… I sort of told Lovi that he was always going to be perfect… _Para el sexo… _A-and then he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in…"

"Ve, why would you say that?" Feliciano squeaked, a horrified look plastered onto his face.

"Feliciano, _nicht unterbrechen_…" The German grumbled, shooting the younger Italian a glare before going back to attempting to unlock the door.

"_Gracias_, Ludwig…" Antonio inhaled sharply before continuing, "I didn't mean it in a nasty way… I meant it like him always being perfect at sex, no matter what things he may or may not stuff up. But I didn't get to explain it to him before he stormed off."

All the Spaniard received at that point were small nods of understanding, both from Feliciano and Ludwig.

"When I found that he had locked himself in this bathroom, he asked me 'why him?'. I didn't really understand what he was questioning, but then I started telling him why I loved him." He sighed hesitantly, and then proceeded explaining, "He wasn't talking at all, and after about five minutes, I said '_Te amo..._' I heard a thump. A loud thump. Lovi must've done something to himself, because I remember hearing some rattling or something similar beforehand."

"I think I know what the problem is…" Ludwig mumbled, loud enough to reach the Spaniard's ears, the door - that had been so stubbornly locked – wide open.

There it was.

Lovino's pills scattered across the tiled floor.

The Italian, dead silent, barely breathing.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**N-no... Él no podía tener... – N-no… He couldn't have… (Spanish)**_

_**Sí, eso es todo… - Yeah, that's it… (Spanish)**_

_**Ciao – Hello (Italian)**_

_**Come stai? – How are you? (Italian)**_

_**Fratello – Brother (Italian**_

_**Mira – Look (Spanish)**_

_**No haga preguntas – Don't ask questions (Spanish)**_

_**Capito – Understood (Italian)**_

_**Presto – Soon (Italian)**_

_**Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? – Why would he do that? (Italian)**_

_**Was ist das problem? – What is the problem? (German)**_

_**Para el sexo – For sex (Spanish)**_

_**Nicht unterbrechen – Don't interrupt (German)**_

_**Gracias – Thank you (Spanish)**_

_**Te amo – I love you (Spanish)**_

_How'd you like that chapter? I personally think it's too rushed and doesn't explain everything well enough, but I'll leave that up to you guys. I'm sorry if I didn't quite capture Feliciano's and Ludwig's personalities very well, but they're only minor characters, so I didn't think much of it. Oh, and about the whole 'Lovino taking meds' thing, the medication he does take – Benzodiazepine – is said to have a drowsy effect on people, as it does treat insomnia and other conditions similar. But when taken in large doses, it sends the user into a state of unconsciousness, almost to the point of falling into a coma. I imagine Lovino doing something like overdosing meds and drugs, rather than cutting. Because cutting is just too mainstream._

…_Did I really just say that? e – e;_

_Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated, and flames will be used to burn my old smelly socks._


	4. Leave

_Title: Only Good for Sex_

_Chapter: 4 - Leave_

_Summary: Lovino should have slapped Antonio's face for saying that._

_Warnings: Spamano (AntonioxLovino), Implied GerIta (LudwigxFeliciano), Human Names Used, Foul Language, Drug Use, Attempted Suicide, Darkish Themes, Implied and Eventual Lemon._

_Author's Note: I got an interesting review on the last chapter by **MiraMizu15**. She (well, I'm assuming you're a she. Sorry if I'm wrong) mentioned that Antonio would've crashed down the door because of what happened. Well, she's right. He would've. But he didn't know what happened. For all Antonio knew, Lovino could've just slammed his fist against something and continued to silently cry. That and it was sort of just written that way. I tried rewriting it in a way similar to what she suggested would be better, but what I was trying to convey didn't seem to flow very well; I couldn't fit a better place to stick in Feliciano and Ludwig into the story either (as a couple, anyway. Feliciano pops up in this chapter too.) I hope you all sort of get what I mean. That being said, if anyone has any confusions on what's going on, feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to clarify what you don't understand. And to those wondering, there should hopefully be some smut in the next chapter~_

_Oh, and this chapter takes place after Antonio (manically) called up an ambulance and had Lovino taken to the hospital; I thought it was just a bit pointless to have to write up the process, as I imagine the whole trip to the hospital just being Antonio and Feliciano bawling their eyes out and Ludwig calming them both down. So yeah… _

_This chapter is going to be a fairly long, and most likely boring, one… But you get to find out what Lovino was thinking before he did what he did!_

_Well, erm… Enjoy~_

* * *

_Why did he do that? _Antonio's thoughts made his head pulsate painfully. It didn't help with the dull light that forced his eyes to work overtime to focus on anything and everything. Regardless, being in Lovino's presence was enough to help him ignore the pain. Glancing back over to the unconscious Italian, he grimaced. His usual soft golden features looked pasty and pale. His breath was heavy and his body was rigid. Just looking at the current physical condition of Lovino was enough to bring the Spaniard to tears; he didn't think he would be able to handle what condition Lovino's mind was presently in. As much as Antonio wanted to put on a brave face and tell himself everything was okay, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Nothing was alright. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

Antonio began to talk, knowing Lovino wouldn't be able to hear him. "This is my entire fault, isn't it? I should've been more careful with what I was saying."

There was no answer, but the Spaniard didn't really care. He could almost imagine a miffed Italian yelling at him for being stupid. Antonio smiled slightly at this thought.

"_Te amo_, Lovino. You know that, right?" The older male asked in a quiet voice, grasping the younger's hand in his own. After placing a quick kiss to his knuckles, Antonio broke into a fit of hysteric sobs. He gripped tighter at the limp hand and pressed his forehead to the edge of the hospital bed, letting his tears fall freely onto the sheets. He didn't even notice Lovino begin to stir and slowly regain his consciousness. The Italian let out a small grunt, inaudible over Antonio's crying.

"_A-andate via… D-dannazione…_" Lovino's hoarse voice grabbed Antonio's attention, though he thought it was merely his mind playing tricks on him. Besides scrunching his nose slightly and moving his lips to speak, the Italian hadn't looked any different. Sighing, the Spaniard looked down to the sheets, at the spot that had been dampened by his own tears. He hadn't heard the loud knock on the hospital ward's door; a soft voice asking to come in snapped him out of his daydream-like state.

"Antonio? Ve, it's Feliciano… Can I come in?" The younger Italian's usual cheery voice had an upset, and almost guilty, tone to it.

Without allowing the older male to respond, Lovino's brother stepped soundlessly into the room. Once Feliciano had shut the door behind him, he immediately trod to Antonio's side, staring solemnly at Lovino's face, almost scrutinising his features.

"Ve… He's not dead, _è lui?_" He asked the Spaniard, not looking up.

"No, he's fine… I think. Those pills must've affected him badly…" Antonio took in a shaky breath before continuing, "The doctor said he should start to gain consciousness in a short while."

At this, Feliciano nodded and let out a sad "Ve…" before narrowing his eyes. He leaned forward slightly, getting a better look at Lovino. The older Italian's lips twitched into a small frown, and he emitted a half-hearted groan. His fingers jerked in the Spaniard's grip. Antonio noticed this. Before he had the chance to express his glee at the Italian's newfound consciousness, Lovino's hand was yanked from his hold and an irate glare was shot at him.

"_C-cazzo!_ What the hell are you doing?" Lovino's scowl deepened as he was answered with a large grin and tear-stained cheeks.

"Lovi! _Dios mio!_ I'm so sorry!" cried out the Spaniard through choked sobs. He embraced the older Italian in a tight hug and continued voicing his apologies. Lovino groaned, but didn't make the effort to try and pry himself out of Antonio's grip; he was too tired. As the boy was about to say something that may or may not have had any importance, a thick Spanish accent interrupted him.

"Do you remember who I am? Oh, _por favor,_ don't tell me you have amnesia! Lo~vi!" Antonio whined childishly. As the Spaniard had finished talking, he hugged Lovino tighter then received a rather nasty slap to the face.

"_Idiota!_ I don't have amnesia or anything like that!" Lovino snarled, "Because if I did, I wouldn't remember who you are!"

Antonio rubbed his cheek in pain. "Then who am I, Lovi? And who's that?" As he posed his second question, the Spaniard pointed to Feliciano, whom was staring at his own brother in slight shock and relief.

"Don't be stupid, that's… Erm…" The Italian brought a finger to his chin, "My brother. Yeah, that's it… Fe-Feliciano, right?"

The younger Italian nodded his head in response, a smile fixed to his face. Antonio, however, wore a sad frown, upset that Lovino had answered his question about Feliciano first. _He did just wake up from being unconscious for about four hours… I can't really blame him…_ He thought as his frown soon broke into a small smile.

"_E tu?_ You're, hmm… Anthony? No, not Spanish enough… Andrés? Oh, for the love of god, _so che questo!_ It's something beginning with 'An', I know it… Uh, Antonio…?" Lovino pondered aloud, holding his head in mild confusion, getting a grin of approval and a tighter hug – if that was possible at this point of time.

_Why did it take so long to remember his name? I remembered my brother's quicker… _The older Italian moved his hands from his head and noticed he wasn't in the constricting embrace anymore. As quickly as his hands were dropped to his sides, they were grabbed into a hold by both Antonio and Feliciano. Lovino couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly before returning to his thoughts. _And why did I have to think so hard about it?_

A groan of pain escaped his lips, and he leant back against about three flimsy - what seemed to be - pillows. This action earned concerned looks from his brother and the Spaniard. Lovino ignored them, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to pull his hands away from the two, but to no avail. After a moment or two, the trio heard the door swinging on its hinges and saw a young man clad in a long white coat that hung to his ankles.

"Ah, Doctor… Erm, Williams! Yeah, that's right… I thought you were coming in later," Lovino said in his shock; he had expected the doctor to check-up on him in an hour's time.

"_Bonjour,_ Mr Vargas. _Oui, _I was meant to come in later, but I had heard that you had another visitor, so I felt like I should introduce myself to whom it was," Dr Williams greeted the trio with a warm smile and soft voice.

_Why would he need to introduce himself? Surely I won't be in here too long…_ Lovino pondered as the young doctor gave both Antonio and Feliciano a handshake. The elder Italian started to panic a bit. _What if I have to stay in here for a long time? Or maybe I'll have stay here forever? Okay, Lovino… You're getting a bit over-the-top now._

Lovino shook his head, while Dr Williams continued to chat almost casually with the other two. "You guys can just call me Matthew, eh. W-well, if you'd like, of course!" He received a more-than-happy "_Sí!_" from the Spaniard and an ecstatic nod from the younger Italian. Of course, Antonio and Feliciano not concerned themselves about Matthew's highly unexpected introduction had unnerved Lovino much further. Were they really alright with him being stuck in this hospital? _I fucking hope not. _The older Italian's inner voice grumbled.

"Would I be able to talk to Mr Vargas alone for a couple of minutes?" asked the ever so hushed-voiced Matthew, gesturing towards the door. Feliciano beamed and trod out of the ward, sitting himself comfortably in one of the seats in the waiting room. Antonio, however, had more trouble leaving Lovino by himself, even though the doctor would be there. Despite this, he managed to force himself out of the room, finding a seat next to Feliciano. When the two had left and the door was shut, Dr Williams brought a hand to his mouth to clear his throat.

"Care to tell me what happened that made you have to come here, Lovino?" Matthew questioned in a concerned tone. He quite vividly remembered the last time the Italian was rushed to this very hospital. And, if his memory served him right, he had been in a similar condition: unconscious, looking like he had been in some sort of distress beforehand and brought in by an extremely worried Spanish man. He knew that this time it wasn't for the same reason, though; Lovino never forgot to take the medication prescribed to him.

There was silence, and Lovino glanced away in an embarrassed manner. "It's… It's a bit of a long story as to what happened before getting here. I can tell you exactly why I'm in my current condition, but I want you to please tell me exactly what's wrong with me at the moment after I tell you."

_That was odd. Lovino never says please, or is never really polite. Something really bad must've happened._ Matthew thought, quickly interrupting his thinking process to speak again. "Actually, I don't really mind hearing the whole story, if you would kindly tell me."

"W-well," the Italian male hesitated, mentally chastising himself for stuttering, "After I had woken up and was eating breakfast – but I suppose you could call it lunch, considering the time, Antonio asked me if I could make him something as well. I, obviously, rejected. Then he made his way over to the fridge and started laughing randomly. I was a bit confused, but I didn't say anything…"

Lovino took a shaky breath before continuing. "He asked me 'You know what?', and I kept silent, because I didn't know what he was getting at. He was going on about how I used to always think that I was good-for-nothing, which I still sort of do. Then he said something along the lines of knowing what I'm perfect for, no matter how much of a screw-up I am... H-he said I w-was…" The Italian couldn't say anymore before he had begun crying, his voice cracking much like a young boy's voice during puberty.

Matthew encouraged the other to keep explaining what had happened, faintly smiling, "What did Antonio say to you, Lovino?"

"H-he told me I was… O-only good for sex…"

Dr Williams couldn't think of anything to say, but he surely wanted to. "That's terrible! I feel very sorry for you… No wonder you're in such a condition." is what he was going to say, but Lovino had begun speaking again. Tears rolled down the Italian's cheeks and he didn't even notice, he just carried on with his explanation.

"A-as you could imagine, I was pretty fucking pissed off and upset. If he were to tell me that, I would've thought he would find a better time to tell me. Anyway… I stormed off to our bedroom, but I knew An… Anthony? Y-yeah, him… I knew he would look for me there. So, I locked myself in the bathroom and then remembered that I had left my medication in there. I was just going to quickly sneak back out and put it away before locking myself up again, but I heard him coming towards the bathroom. He obviously noticed that I was in the bathroom and knocked on the door. I didn't want him to see or talk to me, as I was crying and still angry. My mind was hazy from about that point, but I do remember asking him why he'd chosen to be with me, if I was only good for… You know what. Then An… _Merda_, what's his name? Ah, Andrés… That's right… He started saying all this stuff that I don't have any memory to what it was. I remember popping open the lid for the pills and deciding whether I was or wasn't going to take a mouthful of them… The last thing I really remember before waking up in here was him saying… _T-te amo_…"

By this point, Lovino was immediately pulled into Matthew's arms, where he freely cried his broken heart out. The pained sobs made the doctor frown sadly, so he began rubbing the Italian's back soothingly. "_M-mon dieu…_ That's… I don't even know how to put it…" He cooed, trying to not correct the other that Antonio's name was neither Andrés nor Anthony.

The young male let Lovino continue to weep against his shoulder, the cries getting softer as he eventually fell asleep. Matthew managed to get the Italian off of him and lay him down, using some tissues to wipe his flushed and tear-stained cheeks. Lovino almost looked peacefully, if it weren't for the wounded expression still etched in his features. Dr Williams was about to gather his things and leave to inform Antonio and Feliciano, but he had remembered that he was meant to explain to the other what was his current condition. _Maybe I'll wait until he wakes up… He needs to rest…_ Matthew thought, shuffling a seat closer to the hospital bed and reviewing his notes, titled 'Vargas, Lovino Romano: Possible Depression'.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**Te amo – I love you (Spanish)**_

_**Andate via – Go away (Italian)**_

_**Dannazione – Damnit (Italian)**_

_**È lui? – Is he? (Italian)**_

_**Cazzo – Fuck (Italian)**_

_**Dios mio – My god (Spanish)**_

_**Por favor – Please (Spanish)**_

_**Idiota – Idiot (Italian)**_

_**E tu? – And you? (Italian)**_

_**So che questo – I know this (Italian)**_

_**Bonjour – Hello (French)**_

_**Oui – Yes (French)**_

_**Sí – Yes (Spanish)**_

_**Merda - Shit (Italian)**_

_**Mon dieu – My god (French) **_

_Wow, you guys actually managed to read to the end of this chapter. Or you skipped. Or something like that. But yeah, I'm still proud of you for putting up with this painfully boring chapter. _

_Yes, I did make Matthew the doctor. Why? Because I find him the only character that can fit the doctor role and have Lovino actually be nice to him. I hope you guys don't mind it being him, though. Meh, I really don't care if you care. But anyway…_

_And yes, Lovino is (possibly) depressed, and I have my reasons to say why. For starters, he pretty much tried to commit suicide by overdosing a prescription drug. On top of that, the reason that I gave him insomnia was because I can imagine him being very insecure about himself, resulting in him not sleeping because he thinks that something might happen. I'm not sure what, but I think you get the idea… __Also, Lovino's brain has sort of slowed down because of the tablets. This is because the medication forces the user's brain to slow down enough to make them sleep. But since Lovino had taken so many pills at once, his brain started to function slower. That's also why he kept getting Antonio's name wrong. __I hope that gives you guys enough information about what's wrong with our feisty little Italian for now._

_Speaking of the next chapter… Do you guys have any ideas on what you'd like to happen next? Sure, I promised smut… But you might have some thoughts on what could happen. Though, I'm pretty sure I won't be writing it up, as I need to clarify on the others' reactions and that sort of thing as well._

_A special thanks to **Lovi's Tomato**_ _**Lover **__for fixing up a little mistake I made. Her (god, I hope you're a girl... Sorry if I'm wrong...) help made it easier for me to think of ideas for the next few chapters. Because, honestly, I was running out of plans, and this story would've either been discontinued, or had some sort of half-assed ending. So, thanks again~_

_As always, reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to flame-grill some chicken._


End file.
